Sheriff of Nottingham
}} The Sheriff of Nottingham, known simply Nottingham, is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He was once a well-respected sheriff, but he was made a fool of when a thief named Robin Hood stole his fair lady Marian and left him a drunken lowlife. When Rumplestiltskin was tracking the same thief, he crossed paths with the sheriff to see if he could help him. The sheriff offered his services in exchange for a night with Rumple's wench, Belle, but Rumple refused, forcing the answer out of the sheriff with a little magic persuasion. After the Dark Curse hits, the sheriff resides in the town of Storybrooke, Maine as Keith, a regular at The Rabbit Hole who took a fatal fancy to Lacey. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} At some point in his life, the Sheriff of Nottingham became involved in a relationship with the fair lady Marian, until she was willingly stolen away by a thief called Robin of Loxley, leaving the sheriff the laughing stock of all of Nottingham. Robin and Marian soon get married and start a tavern together, but Nottingham is spiteful and threatens to close it down should Robin prove unable to pay his taxes. He points out that Marian would be left alone on the streets with no one but he to comfort her, despite the fact that she tells him to his face that she will never be with him. Rumplestiltskin approaches Robin and offers him much gold in exchange for him traveling to Oz and stealing an important potion from the Wicked Witch. Robin is successful, but gives the potion away to someone who needs it more, leading him to realize that a man who steals for himself is selfish, but a man who steals for others is a hero. He decides to become an outlaw, robbing from the rich to give to the poor, and Marian decides to join him in this new life, wanting to be with him no matter what; he decides to change his name from Robin of Loxley to Robin Hood, which is more fitting for his new hoodlum lifestyle. }} After "borrowing" the White Rabbit in order to make it back to the Enchanted Forest, Cora approaches her daughter on the anniversary of Daniel's death, explaining that she had an encounter with Tinker Bell who told her all about Regina's fated true love. She claims to want to help her daughter find him, but Regina is distrustful, and Cora heads to a tavern in hopes of finding the mysterious man with the lion tattoo. She finds the Sheriff of Nottingham and hears all about the man to whom this tattoo belongs - Robin Hood, a married thief - but decides that the sheriff himself would be a much better fit for her child, and so she uses her magic to forge a fake tattoo on his forearm and introduces him to Regina. They seem to be getting along at first, but Regina quickly finds out that the tattoo is fake and uses her own magic to make him confess that Cora put him up to this because she wants Regina to have a child. When Regina confronts her mother, Cora explains that the reason she wants this is because the people want Snow White as their Queen, so building a dynasty would be the wisest thing for Regina to do. The Evil Queen is still mistrustful, and she decides to drink a potion that will make her barren in order to punish Cora. Cora is disheartened by this, and she tells Regina that she really did was to help her before espousing the only one standing in the way of her happiness is herself. She proceeds to head back to Wonderland. }} When Rumplestiltskin is tracking Robin Hood alongside his maid, Belle, he crosses paths with the Sheriff of Nottingham, with whom he tries to gain the help of. He tells him of the thief but the sheriff knows who Rumple is, and tells him that he will help him in exchange for a night with Belle. Rumple refuses the sheriff's offer, but when the drunkard won't let up, the Dark One uses magic to remove his tongue from his body, telling him that he will only get it back if he gives up the information Rumple requires. The sheriff agrees to these terms and is reunited with his tongue, before telling Rumple that the thief was last spotted in Sherwood Forest and goes by the name of Robin Hood. 'After the Curse' 'Season 2' }} Keith, the sheriff's Storybrooke counterpart, is a regular customer at The Rabbit Hole, a local club in town, and one day, he encounters Lacey, formerly known as Belle, and starts hitting on her. She initially turns him down, much to his dismay, and the girl later goes on a date with Mr. Gold. However, partway through the date, Gold spills something on Lacey and she goes to the bathroom to clean herself up... and never returns. When Mr. Gold goes to investigate, he discovers Lacey making out passionately with Keith in between two dumpsters. Thinking this is some sort of attack, Rumple pulls Keith off of his date and sends him on his way, before realizing that Lacey wanted to be with him. When Gold returns to his car, he is approached by Keith, who wants to make amends, however, extremely angered, Gold uses magic to again remove the man's tongue and begins to severely beat him with his cane. Lacey soon walks by and sees this and is happy to see that Gold really is as dark as people say, and she watches in joy as Rumple continues to viciously attack the former sheriff. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} After Robin Hood is annihilated by Hades, a new version of him - known simply as Robin of Locksley - is found in a wish realm by Regina, who decides to bring him back to Storybrooke. Keith hears word that he's back, while Robin also discovers that his nemesis, the Sheriff of Nottingham, is in town, and so he goes looking for him with malicious intentions. Keith is strolling down Main Street with a coffee in tow when suddenly an arrow is launched into his cuff, trapping him. Robin then tackles him to the ground and holds a knife to his throat. Nottingham tries profusely to defend himself, mainly with words, while Robin just prattles on about how he could have killed him with the arrow but felt that, given their history, this should be a little more personal. Soon, however, Regina shows up and, not wanting the new version of her true love to be a murderer, she uses her magic to transport Nottingham somewhere safe. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills used to promote the character. Promo 219 06.png Promo 219 11.png Promo 611 05.png Promo 611 28.png Promo 611 31.png Promo 612 21.png Promo 612 22.png Promo 612 23.png Promo 612 24.png Promo 612 25.png Promo 612 26.png Promo 612 27.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Sheriffs